Twists and Turns
by Lissa Lee Hale
Summary: There are some things that can change with one person, Rosalie Nightsilver is that person. Rosalie is Jace Waylands best friend, and has been from before she can remember. But of course, that one night at Pandemonium ruined everything, how could one redhead ruin Rosalie's life, just as she begins to feel things for her best friend.
1. Chapter One: Pandemonium

Rosalie Nightsilver stood next to her best friend in Pandemonium, the music of the club making her head pound, as she watched her almost sister seduce a blue haired demon

Rosalie fingered the kindijal in her jacket absentmindedly whilst thinking.

Usually she would be getting glances from men around the room, Rosalie knew she was pretty, beautiful, even. Long silvery blonde, stick straight hair, icy blue eyes, and tanned, but scarred, skin.

Rosalie was a shadowhunter, a demon killer, along with her best friend, Jace Wayland, and her (sort of) brother and sister, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood.

"Rose," Jace began, "Isabelle's got the thing, let's go" he said, pulling her into a storage room with Alec.

"So," Jace said, "you still haven't told me if there is any other of your kind with you."

Rosalie's face was stuck in a menacing scowl; this blue haired demon Izzy had captured wasn't very smart, he obviously didn't know of the New York institutions Shadowhunters, because he was acting fearless

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blue hair replied his voice sounding pained.

"Okay that's it!" Rosalie started forward, raising a hand to slap some sense into him, when Jace caught her waist and pulled her back next to him, keeping his arm around her.

Anyone would've thought they were a couple, including Clary Fray, who had managed to go all this time hidden.

Clary thought about these people whilst they carried on with their conversation, was it possible she had stumbled in on some sort of drug or gang war?

"Isabelle, Alec and Rose think I talk too much, do you think I talk too much?" Jace said loudly bringing Clary back to earth,

The blue haired boy didn't reply. His mouth was still working "I could give you information, I know where Valentine is."

Jace glanced at the girl, Rose, Jace had called her.

"Don't be ridiculous, I know where he is too, Valentine is in the ground, we all know it!" Rose said scathingly, "the things just toying with us"

The dark haired girl, Isabelle, tossed her hair, 'kill it Jace, it's not going to tell us anything.'

Jace raised his hand; Clary saw the dim glint of a knife there.

The bound boy gasped, "Valentine is back" he protested

Rose flipped her blonde hair back and made a small, disgusted sound.

Rage flared in Jace's normally icy eyes, "By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards you all claim to know where Valentine is!" His voice sharp, "well we know where he is too, in Hell." He said, striding towards the boy purposefully. 2And you can join him there."

Clary could take no more; she jumped out showing herself to the possible murderers.

And Clary was immediately met with a small sharp blade from Rose, or as Clary had begun to think of her as, The Ice Queen.

Rose was surprised to say the least; the blade flew from her hand on instinct.

"Stop" the girl cried, once she had recovered from having a knife thrown at her "you can't do this!"

Jace whirled, so startled that the knife fell from his hand, Alec and Isabelle turned along with him, wearing identical expressions of astonishment. Rose's face was still stone cold, a hand raised with another weapon ready.

'What is this' Alec spoke, breaking the astonished silence.

"It's a girl," Jace said, regaining his cocky composure, "surely you have seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one, our friend Rosalie is one." Jace stepped closer to Clary, as did Rosalie.

"A mundie girl" Rosalie said, "and she can see us"

"Of course I can see you, I'm not blind you know!" Clary replied, enraged.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh but you are," said Jace, picking up his knife, "you just don't know it," he straightened up

"You would leave if you knew what was good for you. Rosalie finished his sentence icily.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Clary, her voice trembling, "if I do you'll kill him!" She pointed to the boy with blue hair.

"That's true," admitted Jace, twirling his knife "but what do you care if I kill him or not."

"Because you can't just go around killing people!" She exclaimed.

"You're right, you can't go around killing people, that, isn't a person" Jace said, pointing at the boy, "little girl, it may look like a person and act like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."

"Jay," Rosalie said, using her nickname for him saying it like a warning.

"Jace that's enough." Said Isabelle sharply.

"You're all crazy, I've called the police you know, they'll be here in a minute!" Clary said.

Rosalie scoffed at the mundane's idiocy.

"She's lying" said Alec, but there was doubt in his face "Rose, do you-"

He was cut off by the demon, who finally decided he had heard enough, he leaped up with a scream, breaking free from his bonds and bit Rosalie's neck. Injecting venom into her and scratching her sides.

As the blonde girl stabbed the boy in the leg and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Well, that was when all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter Two: Awake

"ROSE" a deafening screech came from Isabelle's mouth.

Jace attacked it, his body almost blurring, he pulled a long glowing blade from his jacket and swiped at the demon.

The rest was a blur, all caught in the euphoria of the battle, but struggling to save their friend, who was slowly dying because of the lethal poison coursing through her veins.

Clary was caught up in some wires, when a small shot of pain lanced up through her wrist, she looked up to see Isabelle standing over her, her golden whip in hand.

"You stupid MUNDANE, look at what you did to Rose!" Isabelle yelled, Alec and Jace were crouched over Rosalie's limp body, Clary could barely see it but, some of her veins at her wrists, and spider webbing up her arms were electric blue, with demon poison.

"Crazy," Clary said, "you're all crazy, the police-"

"Aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body, and the killers." Jace said, getting gracefully up from his crouch.

Clary tried to scramble away as Jace advanced on her, but Isabelle yanked the whip even tighter, a small trickle of blood made its way down her forearm.

"Jace" Alec murmured "we need to get Rosie back, quickly, she's dying."

"Well technically, we are all dying, it's called aging" Jace commented dryly.

"You know what I mean; we need to get her to Hodge, quickly."

"Well what do we do with the mundie?" Isabelle chipped in.

"We have to let her go, Rosie is more important than some mundie chick." Jace said smoothly.

Isabelle looked at him, he was almost on the verge of tears, Izzy could tell, his best friend was on the floor, almost dead and he had to decide what to do with the stupid girl who had caused it.

She let Clary go, glaring at her with all of her might, in fact, so much Cary shrank back, terrified of her anger.

"Clary?" Simon's voice came out from behind Clary just as Jace was scooping up Rosalie from the floor. "Are you okay?"

Simon came into the closet with two of the burly bouncers behind him.

"Where are the guys with the knives?" he asked, confused.

"I thought they went in here," Clary said lamely "I'm sorry, it was a mistake"

Behind her, Isabelle giggled.

Rosalie was floating, blackness, faces, flashes, pain.

Then she woke up.

She was in the institute's infirmary, there was no one with her, it was weird for Rose to wake up without Jace beside her, and she couldn't remember the last time she wasn't with Jace.

Then she was scared.

Where was Jace?

Where was her best friend, where was he, a strangled sob escaped her throat.

Is he hurt, or dead, or lost, she thought, her mind was going 100000 miles per hour.

She ran through the complex halls, to the entrance where…

Jace.

Jace had just come in.

Rosalie almost broke down crying, he was alive.

Then, Rose realised something, the girl from the club was there, in his arms, covered in blood.

"Rosie," he said, Rose loved how it sounded from his mouth "Liee," he used his special name for her "Rosalie, Rose, c'mon, you aren't meant to be out of the infirmary yet…"

She noticed Alec there, and Izzy.

"Izzy," she said "Iz, why is she here" Rose was panicking.

"Because Jace thinks she's special." Isabelle replied.

Alec came towards her and gently took her into his arms and helped her off the floor.

Alec then left her, and she felt Jace's arms around her, warm and gentle.

"Liee, I'm gonna take you to my room, okay?" He said, softly.

"Ooh Jay" she said, jokingly.

"Really, Rosie now isn't the time for bedroom jokes" He replied.

Jace lifted her off her feet, into his arms.

Then, she floated into oblivion again.

Clary could hear voices, but she could see nothing.

"I told you it was the same girl" a female voice said.

"I know, little thing isn't she, Jace says she killed a Ravener." A male voice this time.

"Yeah, I thought she was a pixie the first time we saw her. She's not pretty enough to be a pixie, though."

"Well no one looks good with demon blood in their veins, unless you're Rosie, then you can just happen to look like a supermodel. Is Hodge gonna call on the Brothers?"

"I know, anyone who mutilates themselves like that-"

"We mutilate ourselves"

"I know, Alec, but when we do it, it isn't permanent, and it doesn't always hurt, and it doesn't mess our bodies up like that."

"If you're old enough. Speaking of which, where's Jace? He saved her didn't he? I would've thought he took some interest in her recovery."

"He's with Rosalie, she's still asleep, if Hodge doesn't call in the Brothers for the mundane, he may have to call them in for Rose, I mean, that was some pretty powerful poison in her. And only last week she had that Fehtid Demon poison in her."

"She needs to get better, but I thought Rose would be better by now, she is pretty strong."

"Well, yeah, but, remember Rose had a weird childhood, this could be bad for her."

"I suppose… Hey! Look! She moved."

"I guess she's alive" The female sighed "I'll go get Hodge."

Rosalie woke up again, this time in Jace's room.

She didn't freak out this time, she heard Jace when he talked, and since they had a…. connection, she could tell he was in the library, and that he was very faintly pissed off.

Rose got up and changed into the clothes she kept in Jace's room.

She walked through the hallways, wondering about the mundane, and how she could be so special that Jace had to go and get her.

She was nearing the library, when Church curled around her ankles, the blue Persian cat was the sweetest thing, even if he tended to be a troublemaker sometimes, Rosalie still loved the pesky cat.

"Hey Church," she said, her voice slightly rough from disuse, picking him up "how're you doing, what's the mundie like?" she asked him, Church mewed and snuggled into her neck, she set him down.

Rosalie pressed her ear against the oak doors of the library and concentrated very hard.

"-wasn't my bare hands, it was Jace's, well I don't remember what it was called, but-" it was the mundies annoying voice, it scarped against Rose's ears, she winced.

"She means my sensor" Jace's smooth voice rang through the room, soothing her mind "she shoved it down the things throat. The runes must have choked it. I guess I'll need another one, I forgot to mention that…" typical Jace, always forgetting the important things.

"There are several extra in the weapons room" it was Hodge "that was quick thinking, what gave you the idea of using the Sensor as a weapon?"

Then, Alec laughed, "I can't believe that you're actually buying that story!"

That was when Rose made her entrance; she pushed open the doors of the library and stood at the centre of the staircase, so that she looked like a princess.

She laughed cruelly and coldly.

"Me either Alec, I don't even know what could be so interesting about _one _mundie, she looks pretty unextarodinary to me." Her eyes giving away nothing as she scanned the mundane over, making her uncomfortable.

Everyone looked up to her, Alec smiled.

"Rose is awake."


	3. Chapter Three: Holding On

**_Chapter 2: Holding on_**

_Everyone looked up to her, Alec smiled._

_"__Rose is awake."_

Jace looked at Rosalie, shocked.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean Rosalie"

Rose grabbed the banister of the top of the grand staircase, and jumped, swinging her legs up and then letting go of the wood, completely vaulting over the stairs and the statue of the Angel Raziel and landing close to perfectly on the floor, 6 and a half metres below.

Jace immediately ran to her and hugged her.

"Rose you've just woken up, you shouldn't be doing stuff like that." Jace whispered into her ear.

He then held her an arm's length away from him and looked down her body obsessively, checking for any little scratches and cuts.

"I'm fine now Jay." She whispered back so the mundie wouldn't hear.

Jace then took her hands in his and kissed them both where he could see all of the small scars on her slender fingers.

"Rosalie Nightsilver, if you ever scare me like that again, The Angel help me I will kill you and then bring you back to life to make sure you're okay, you were under for three days after I took you to my room."

"Well, Shite, I need to get better at waking up." She replied.

Jace finally cracked a smile and hugged her again.

They broke apart, Jace keeping an arm around Rosalie's waist, steadying her in case she fell.

Hodge coughed, drawing the attention back to him.

"Are you suggesting that she didn't kill the demon after all?"

Alec snorted, "of course she didn't. Look at her; she's a mundie, and a little kid at that. There's no way she killed a Ravener of all demons."

"I'm not a little kid," Clary interrupted.

"You sure mundie, cause you certainly look like one." Rosalie commented, smirking.

Clary opened her mouth; it took her a moment to gather the words to shoot back at the beautiful girl.

"I'm sixteen, well, I will be on Sunday" she carried on.

"That means you're fifteen, do you need a maths lesson too Fray?" Rosalie called her out.

"See, she is the same age as Isabelle, almost the same as Rosalie, would you call them children." Hodge retorted to Alec.

"Isabelle and Rosie hail from two of the greatest shadowhunter dynasties in history." Alec started.

"But this girl, however," Rose carried on "hails from New Jersey." She said, eating a biscuit she had taken from Hodges desk. Which she was leant up against, having been able to get Jace to stand about three centimetres away from her instead of him being right next to her.

"I'm from Brooklyn!" Clary sounded outraged. "And so what? I just killed a demon in my own house and you two are going to be insensitive idiots about it just because I'm not a spoilt rich brat like you two and your sister."

Rosalie did little but laugh at her pathetic attempt to patronise her.

"Listen, you stupid little mundane, you don't know half of it. I just woke up from a coma that you put me in, and has anyone ever told you that it's quite fucking rude to say that I have a sister when all the family that I had was killed in front of me whilst I was forced to watch." Rosalie retorted, Jace had to hold her back from lunging at the small redhead, he was sure it wouldn't be the best for her health (or Clary's) in her state.

Alec was still speechless from what the mundie had just said, but did not reply as she had been kicked right down a few notches into her place by Rose.

Jace sniggered quietly at the look on Clary's face, then took Rosalie's wrist in his hand and traced the _parabati _rune that was exactly identical to his, in the same place too. Rosalie gave a soft smile at his absentmindedness. The mundie was slightly idiotic, It wore on her nerves, and Rosalie was always more cranky when she was hungry, plus she had just woken from a bloody coma, she had the right to be cold to the redhead!

Clary felt a small pang of jealousy in her stomach; Rosalie didn't deserve this, she thought, that should be her in Jace's arms her with his fingertips tracing her skin, jealousy, envy and hate all passed through her body. The feelings were gone soon enough.

The _parabati _rune on her wrist had always felt comforting to Rosalie, she had always thought she would be someone else's _parabati, _but never Jace's, before her and Jace left their old home, they had branded each other with the rune that would ultimately connect them for the rest of their lives, she thought it felt right.

But that mundie was here, and everything was starting to go haywire.

She supposed Alec and Isabelle were good _parabati _them having the close relationship and connection as siblings and all that jazz.

The conversation went on as she thought; she could hear the tenseness in Alec and Jace's voices.

Hodge said something about the law, and how Clary's mother was attacked.

More conversing that Rosalie didn't really want to get involved in.

Then a sentence came out of Hodges mouth that made her wake up slightly

"It seems the time has come to notify the Clave"

"No!" Jace practically yelled, Rosalie flinched, wincing; she was still a bit sensitive to noise.

"We can't-" he carried on after tightening his grip on her in his concern.

"It made sense to keep Clary's presence here a secret whilst we were not sure she would recover" Hodge said, calmly considering the circumstances "but now she has, and she is the first mundane to pass through the institute in over a hundred years. You know the rules about mundane knowledge of Shadowhunters, Jace. The Clave must be informed and they will surely get Rosalie to wipe her memory."

"Absolutely," Alec agreed, "Rose and I could get a message to my parents-"

"She's not a mundane" Jace said quietly.

Hodge's eyebrows went to his hairline, whilst Alec choked on the rest of his sentence, Rosalie took a step away from Jace, frowning. In the silence Clary cold hear Hugo's wings rustling.

"But I am" Clary said.

"No you aren't" Jace replied.

"Where are you going with this, Jace" Rosalie said, with a look of distrust in her eyes, it hurt Jace to know that she wasn't able to trust him in that moment.

"That night, there were Du'sien demons, glamoured like police officers; we had to get past them. Clary was too weak to run, so I got my stele and out a _mendelin _rune on her wrist" he said, with a pleading look in his eyes as he looked at Rosalie.

"JACE! Are you fucking stupid!" she said angrily, putting a few more steps between them.

"Are you out of your mind?" Hodge said slamming his hand onto the table, "I have to say I agree with Rosalie on this one, without the curse words of course. You should know better!"

"But it worked." He said "Clary, show them your arm."

She showed them.

"This explains it all. Why demons came to her house, why she could see us, why her mom was abducted!" Jace exclaimed.

"My mother wasn't a Shadow hunter!" Clary protested

"Your father then." Jace retorted

"He died before I was born!" Clary said bitterly.

Rosalie flinched, as did Jace.

It was silent until Alec spoke up, Rosalie sitting on the arm of the chair he was sprawled in.

"It's possible" he said with uncertainty "it against the law to marry a mundie so if they were in hiding…"

That was when Rosalie zoned out again; not wanting to listen any more, this whole ordeal was giving her a headache.

Soon the mundie was on the phone, there was a buzzing in Rosalie's ears, she might have overdone it, she was still ill.

Clary's eyes were watery.

"I would like to speak to Clarissa alone for a while." Hodge said, as Jace opened his mouth.

"Fine, we'll leave you to it" Alec said.

"We'll be in the weapons room." Jace said, the three got up.

Rosalie walked over, stumbling slightly on her way.

Jace came over, steadying her.

"I need to talk to you" She whispered softly in his ear.


	4. Chapter Four: Letting Go

Rosalie walked into what was probably her favourite room after the kitchen, the weapons room.

Jace in tow of course, he wondered what she would say to him.

Alec wondered over to the opposite side of the room, trying to be inconspicuous about leaving them 'alone'.

"Rosie." Jace murmured. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." She said sharply, taking a deep breath "I'm fine."

"Why did you bring her here?" the pretty blonde carried on, with a look of frustration on her face.

"I couldn't just leave her there, I didn't know what else to do, I tried to think but I couldn't, I didn't know if she had relatives, I couldn't go to her little mundie friend either, you can't just walk down the street with a girl supposedly covered in her own blood down 5th avenue and not have some crazy New Yorker calling the police. I had no other choice Rose." Jace said

"There's always another choice Jace." Rosalie replied "sometimes it's hard to make, I know how spoilt I must sound right now, but do you know how terrified I felt when I woke up the first time?"

Jace shook his head.

"Yeah, that's right, you don't, because I'm always there when you wake up, from the comas from the nightmares, everything, you're always there for me and I'm always there for you. I thought something horrible had happened, I thought you were captured, even dead. And do you know what it all reminded me of? It reminded me of the cellar and of the little metal box I'd be locked in for days at a time for breaking the rules that- that- _they _laid down for us. I don't know why but it reminded me of that, because the last time I woke up without you, I was in the box, and could hear you screaming from upstairs whilst you went through the punishments that you had to go through because we broke one of the rules again, and only one of us could fit in the box." Rosalie whispered "I broke apart Jace."

"I-I-I I'm so sorry for putting you through that, I should've said no to Hodge when he told me to go and get her. You have to understand Rosie, he forced me to go and get her so that he could figure her out. Please Rose." He trailed off.

Rosalie's frown deepened.

"I've been thinking that there's something off about Hodge lately, I mean, a few days ago I walked into the library, and he was there muttering to Hugo, I couldn't hear him very well but I caught Valentine, Daughter, Fairchild scum and a couple of choice words about the Clave….." She trailed off.

Jace looked at Rosalie incredulously.

"Rose, we've known Hodge for seven years now, and he's known Isabelle, Alec and Max longer, and Maryse and Robert longer than that. He would never betray us." He replied strongly.

"Yeah….. Yeah I guess you're right I'm just being stupid." Rosalie said, not looking entirely convinced.

"So….. Am I forgiven?" said Jace, making ridiculous puppy dog eyes along with an equally hilarious pout that Rosalie couldn't help but laugh at.

"Of course my little puppy dog." she said with a smile, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"WHOA- not the hair Rose, not the hair." He yelled, ducking under her arm smoothing out his gold curls and running towards the wall that Alec was by, studying some weapons that had been ruined by demons.

Of course this only made Rosalie more determined, and she ran in the same direction as Jace, who was now cowering behind Alec, who was currently laughing his head off.

She ran towards him, and he ran away in the opposite direction, his long strides doing him some justice, but not much, Rosalie had always been more flexible and agile than him, and with her smaller body she was incredibly fast, so she caught up in no time.

Rosalie leaped on him gracefully and the two rolled about until Jace's hair was fully and completely messed up, with his golden locks sticking out in every which direction and Rosalie was straddling him, leant over him, pinning his arms over his head, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Her silvery blonde hair had slipped from its braid and unravelled, leaving it hanging over her shoulders.

Soon enough they realised that they were incredibly close so close they could feel each others breath on their faces (luckily neither of them had morning breath.), and looking into each other's eyes. Gold into a strange icy blue and silver colour. With a look that you don't usually see on best friends when they are looking at each other. No. this look was filled with more than that, it was filled with-

A burst of laughter tore them apart. Alec was leaning on the wall, laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing, slowly sliding down the wall.

Rosalie released Jace slowly getting off of him and standing up, helping Jace up. They looked at each other with obvious mischievous intent in their eyes, both mirroring the others devilish grin.

They raced towards Alec.

A small thing that you don't know about Alec is that he is incredibly ticklish. Like, ridiculously ticklish.

Luckily this weakness left him in battle; during the euphoria he could barely feel anything, but it was fairly funny in the numerous practical jokes that Rosalie and Jace played on others around the institute.

They easily tackled him to the floor and started their evil torture on him.

It was pretty hilarious actually, watching this fearless Shadowhunter roll and writhe around on the floor in painful fits of giggles.

Finally, Rosalie let go of her worries for a bit, and had fun with two of her best friends.


	5. Chapter Five: The Beginning

_**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE!**_

**Wow, its been over a year since I posted anything on this website, and honestly I never forgot about it, I just needed to get some things off of my chest, some really bad things happened in my life over the last year and I am honestly so sorry that I haven't posted or written or anythong if any of you care, If I am going to be honest with you all, this is the only thing I have actually written for this story over the past year and I feel absolutely terrible, I haven't been in school for two weeks because I have been ill and I tried so hard to write again, but I have just had a complete block with this story, I feel like i have to adhere to the storyline and not miss too much, but i want to get rid of some of the story line to make sure the story isn't boring for you all but i find it hard to differ from the actual story line, so once again, I'm incredibly sorry for not posting, but I will try to post more. - Liss**

Then the door had to open, and reveal the redhead the Rosalie had come to despise so much in the last hour or so.

Jace, Rose and Alec all got off of the floor, suppressing giggles and brushed themselves off, making their way over to the seraph blades they had started on.

Jace, being the first to regain a sense of normality, spoke first.

"Where's Hodge?"

"Writing to the Silent Brothers." The mundane that wasn't a mundane replied.

Alec shuddered at the mention of them, as Clary made her way over to the table that the blades were placed on.

"What are you doing?" she asked, conscious of Alec's gaze.

"Putting the finishing touches on these." Jace replied, gesturing to the dull silver rods on top of the table.

"Sanvi, Sansanvi and Semanglaf, their seraph blades, great for cutting the throats of people who annoy us." Finished Rosalie, picking up Sanvi, and flipping it in her hand.

"They don't look like knives, how do you make them, Magic?" she asked.

Rosalie, Alec and Jace couldn't have looked more horrified if they tried.

"The funny thing about mundanes is how obsessed with magic they are for a bunch of people who don't know what the word means."

Rosalie, unable to stand anymore of the pointless conversing between Jace and Clarissa, wandered off, through the door, without a look from Jace.

Hodge had disappeared, so Rosalie had two options, go to the kitchen and get food, or sit in her armchair and finish the book she had been reading, she went with the book.

Trailing her hand across the bookcase as she went, running her fingertips over the spines of the books, she made her way to the red armchair, sat in a corner on the second floor, a few old cups littered around it, and ripped out pages from a sketchbook.

And there, lying exactly where she had left it was her book.

Rosalie curled up in the chair, tying her hair away from her face, and read.

A solid half hour later, there was a shout from Alec.

"Rosie! Isabelle tried to cook again, we need some eggs, she ruined the last ones, and they're blue and oozing again! Could you go get some new ones? Jace and Clary are going to check her place out, you can go with them."

Rosalie shouted out an agreement, ran to her room, redressing in black, as per usual, stuck a knife in her back pocket, and a kindijal down her back adding a seraph blade somewhere grabbed to money and rocketed out of her door, just in time to see Clarissa slap Jace.

Rosalie laughed as she got onto the elevator. Jace rubbed his cheek slightly.

"It's not funny." He remarked, smiling to his best friend.

"But it is."

Jace and Rose spent most of the time on the train to Brooklyn joking about, with the mundie in silence a seat away.

Further down on the train were two girls, the ones not many people particularly liked, sporting pink jelly mules, acrylic nails and fake tans, and much too obviously giggling about Jace.

"Those girls on the other side of the train are staring at you." Clary remarked

Jace assumed an air of mellow gratification

"Of course they are, I'm stunningly attractive."

"For a baboon." Rosalie murmured under her breath, earning a genuine smile from Jace, who placed his arm about her shoulders and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"You love me though." Came his muffled reply

"I'd give you up in a heartbeat." She said, smirking, playing Jace's game right back at him, Jace pulled away from her neck with a devilish smile, which Rosalie returned.

Clary raised an eyebrow at the two, surpassing another look at the girls, much too obviously let down, from the show of sweetness with the blonde girl next to him, they hadn't failed to note the way he kept an arm protectively around her.

"How come they can see you?" Clary sighed, as Jace winked at the girls, who hid behind bleach blonde hair, she was painfully realizing how much she was relying on these two strange people to tell her so much.

"Glamours are a pain to use, sometimes we don't use them, they sap your strength."

What had happened on the train had put Jace in a seemingly good mood. All he'd needed to recover from Clary's slap had been a bit of narcissistic realization, as the three left the station and began to head towards Clary's apartment Jace took a seraph blade out of his pocket and flipped it over his knuckles, occasionally flipping it over to Rose, who then flipped it back.

The two blondes talked in hushed tones, voices getting flirtatiously deeper and then returning to normal.

"So, this Madame Dorothea lady, she lives below you, who is she?" Rosalie began abruptly.

"How do you know who Dorothea is?" Clary replied snappily.

"Magic my dear mundie." She smiled, as Jace watched on, obviously deciding that the conversation needed no further input on his part.

"I wouldn't worry, she's a hedge witch, a fake." Jace gave his input, as they neared the building.

And into the house they went.

"You two go, on, I'll look around outside." Rosalie stated, Jace frowned, usually Rosalie wouldn't leave him when something may happen, he could sense it, and from the tension in Rose's jaw, she could too,Jace didn't know what was wrong.

"Jay?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, scream if anything happens." he nodded

Rosalie walked outside, and around to the side of the building, towards the man she had seen waiting for her mere seconds before.


	6. Chapter 6: Forsaken

Rosalie stalked towards the man, lent casually up against the side of the building,

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" she began, stopping in her heels right in front of the devastatingly handsome nineteen year old werewolf, nicknamed Jax, currently smirking at the leggy blonde girl.

"Little bit of business for our new pack leader darling, you?" he replied with a raise of an eyebrow.

"New pack leader? What happened to Charly?" Rosalie questioned

"Battle to the death, so why are you here?" he started back on her

"Nephilim business." She snapped

"Not Clave business then?" he smirked, there it was, devastatingly handsome and racked up with sneakiness

"Nephilim business." Rosalie repeated.

"No need to be snarky, sexy." He said, moving slowly towards her.

Rosalie returned his god given smile, looking up through her eyelashes. Oh the fun she had with Jackson, of course, Jace didn't approve but why would he? He was like her brother, they'd known one another most of their lives, they had marked one another with parabatai among other runes, and they trusted one another with anything.

Jax put one hand on the small of her back and roughly pulled her body onto his, Rosalie tilted her head and bit her lip.

"Goddamn" Jax whispered, and crushed his lips to hers.

His lips moved in sync with hers, Rosalie laced her fingers into his hair and gave a gentle tug, his other hand went to her waist and splayed, pressing her more closely to him, his body was hot, like all wolves were. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and he pushed her against the wall, mid kiss.

Rose pulled away from him, slowly, one of his hands came up against the wall next to her head, as one of hers trailed down his back.

Just as a shrill scream came from the building they were pressed against.

"That bloody mundane." Rosalie swore, it was definitely Clarissa's scream.

"New charge of the Nephilim?" Jax questioned, with another of those smirks on his sinful lips

"_It_ is Jace's this time." Referring to Clary in her answer to his question, she knew Jax knew about the previous attempts at accepting mundanes in the New York Institute's shadowhunter base.

"I'd best go help, coming?" Rosalie asked, beginning to jog towards the door of the house.

Jax followed Rosalie, Rosalie was one of the only Shadowhunters to have decent connections to Downworlders, werewolves, faeries, vampires, warlocks and anything in between.

Rosalie entered the room of the mundane's apartment to find it almost blank, with the exception of Jace in the middle of the room, fighting one of the forsaken with Clary in the corner. Rosalie grabbed both of her kindjal blades from her jacket, slicing them from the sheaths attached to her jacket, Jax behind her, claws out, eyes glowing.

Jace turned to look at her, dodging a swing of the Forsaken's axe and sliding through its legs.

"What's he doing here?" Jace questioned her, seeing her slightly ruffled appearance; he could presume what had happened to his best friend whilst she'd been 'on guard'

"Not the time, Jace." Rosalie replied exasperatedly, dashing to his side and deflecting a blow coming for the back of his head.

"Jax, protect the mundane." She commanded, Jax nodded and dashed over to hover over Clary, crouched in a corner, slashing at the Forsaken giants legs in doing so.

The giant roared, drowning out any chance of conversation, and swiped its axe at Rosalie and Jace's heads. Rosalie rolled to its feet, crossing her blades and cutting into its calves, as Jace flipped and stuck his blade into its axe arm. Jace laughed, how simple would it ever be. Rosalie jumped onto his awaiting hand and brought her blades up in a wide arc, cutting the monster's throat, it gurgled and flopped to the floor. Jace and Rose smiled, hugging.

"But, really, what is he doing here?" Jace whispered in her ear.

"Still, not the time." She replied, shaking her head, "You do the honours." She finished her sentence, pulling away from their embrace.

Jace drew out his blade once more, calling out its name yelling out to Clary to look away and slicing off its head.

"Is your arm okay?" Clary asked.

"Your arm?" Rosalie looked to Jace

"It's broken, I can feel it." Jace warned as Rosalie came closer, taking the sleek silver stele out of her black jacket, tracing a line between the enjoined lines of the _iratze _on his arm quickly.

Jace smiled up at Rosalie, cautioning a glance to Jax, who was looking at Rosalie, face emotionless, calculating. Like Jace's own most of the time, Jace didn't trust the guy.

"I need to go." Jax piped up.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, I need to visit your new leader, tell him I'm coming." Rosalie told him, he nodded and walked out of the door silently.

"Young Shadowhunters, what brings you here?" a voice, Madame Dorothea's, came from behind the two blondes, as the woman adorned in purples and saffron entered the door of the havoc wreaked apartment.

"Hi, Madame Dorothea," Clary intervened, as Jace and Rosalie turned around, looks of disdain on their faces.

"This is-"Clary began, but never finished

"Mr Wayland and Miss Nightsilver, yes I know." The elderly woman stated.

"And how might that be?" Rosalie stared at the woman

"I have friends Rosalie Grace, there are more where that came from." Dorothea stated, Rosalie staggered back at mention of her second name, Jace looked at Dorothea with disbelief.

"The Forsaken? Are you threatening us?" Jace snapped out

"Far from it boy. I suppose you were not planning on cleaning up either were you? Typical" Dorothea replied smoothly, unfazed by Jace's rash approach to her.

"But, you're a mundane." Jace regained his metaphorical footing in the conversation.

"Observant, the Clave really broke the mould with you lot didn't they?" Dorothea said, eyes gleaming.

"And I'm guessing the Clave never did anything to you, presumably that's why you're here, in a Banished hideout, shielded." Rosalie lashed out at the woman.

"Spot on sweetheart, my advice to you Clarissa, is to stay away from the likes of these, and forget about your mother, she is gone." Dorothea replied calmly, turning to Clary.

"My mother? You mean she's dead?" Clary replied, certain sharpness to her voice that Rosalie approved of.

"No, I'm sure she's alive for the moment." the reply came after a pause.

"I have to find her! Where is she?" Clary spat out, beginning to lose her patience with the woman's vague answers.

"This is an official Clave investigation; I can always come back with the Silent Brothers." Jace stated, walking to Clary's side, as Rosalie wiped her twin knives of blood and sheathed them, hiding them away in her jacket once more.

"Well, you'd best come in then." Dorothea snarled, before turning on her heel, and stalking through the door. After a look at Jace and Rosalie, Clary shrugged and followed.

"This Jax situation isn't over Rosie." Jace warned wagging a finger at his friend, Rosalie only rolled her eyes, and ruffling his hair affectionately as she passed, leaving him to follow behind her.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

Rosalie diverted herself from the doorway, veering out into the warm Brooklyn sunlight, and starting down the street to the address Jax had scrawled on her arm. Clary seemed completely clueless to what was going on around her, although, fair to the mundane girl, she was scared and confused, which was all anyone would be in a situation like Clary's. It also made it quite comical that Clary defied and weakly flirted with Jace, and he was oblivious to it, completely.

And then someone walked into her.

"Oh, my gosh I'm so sorry!" a boys voice exclaimed, Rosalie looked up from where she had fell, and the only thing she could think about was how it wouldn't have happened if she were wearing an invisibility rune. She pulled herself up from the ground, ignoring the boy's hand that was offered and brushing the dirt from her clothes.

"Nice tattoos, but you seem a little young to-"he began, not getting the chance to finish before Rosalie cut him off with a single sharp sentence.

"They aren't tattoos, and I'm not as young as you think I am." She answered him, finally getting the chance to look at the mundane that had interrupted her. He was tall, lanky, with dark curly hair.

"O-kay," he started, awkwardly, "I'm Simon, where is a person like you going in Brooklyn of all places?"

"Rosalie, I'm looking for a place called 'Garroway Books'" Rosalie replied, "Maybe you know it?" she decided to use the full potential of the eager mundane in her situation, it might get her where she needed to be a little quicker, despite having to deal with the mundane itself.

"What a coincidence, I'm headed there too! And that's not just an excuse to talk to a pretty girl..." the boy, Simon, exclaimed.

"You think I'm pretty?" Rosalie smiled and cocked her head at the innocently sweet mundane, whose words seemed to flow from his mouth before he even realised it.

"U-uh, well-" he managed to stutter out in the presence of the stunning smile on the blondes face, "O-of course, I mean, who wouldn't you know."

Rosalie laughed, sometimes, she did like mundanes

"Thank you." She breathed out

"Um, Garroway Books!" He stuttered out again "Let's go!"

Rosalie followed the mundane, as the sky began to darken.

"Here we are!" the mundie exclaimed, gesturing to a weathered looking bookstore.

"Thanks, I won't be needing you-" Rosalie began, and trailed off, as she saw the two men walking down the middle of the road, covered in what looked like tattoos from afar.

"Simon," Rosalie began once more, "Can you see those men?" she questioned. Simon turned, looking around in confusion.

"What men?" he replied to the blonde. At his reply, and the men's conversation getting louder and louder, Rosalie pulled Simon by the wrist to hide behind a wall, pressed up by the fence guarding what seemed to be a back entrance to Garroway Books.

"What's going on? Rosalie?" Simon squeaked. Rosalie pressed her finger to her lips in a motion of silence, climbed up the fence, and jumped over. Just as there was a crash, and some muffled conversation from the street outside. Rosalie swore, and motioned Simon over the fence, needless to say he dint clear the rattling fence as gracefully or silently as the Shadowhunter.

He landed in the bushes, and began to make an enormous racket. So much so that Rosalie hid underneath the window, away from the Mundie. Through the window Rosalie watched as who she assumed was Mr Garroway frantically pack a bag, and stuff in a glowing weapon, not too unlike the one Rosalie tended to carry around with her.

"This just got interesting" the young Shadowhunter muttered, as sounds of a struggle began to emanate from the bush behind her.

Rosalie unsheathed her kindjal blades and crept towards the now thoroughly crushed book, with the mundane and a familiar looking blonde in the middle of it.

"Get the hell off me, you pretentious asshole!" yelled Simon, at a blonde boy, who seemed to be sitting on top of him.

"Jace?"

"Rosie?"

"Simon?" said Clary

Rosalie pulled Jace up off of Simon, and then in turn, helped the Mundie up off the ground, looking slightly worse for the wear after having the blonde Shadowhunter land on him.

"What are you doing here?" Jace questioned Rosalie

"Not important," Rosalie dismissed his question quickly, "What about you?"

"Well, _someone _decided to leap through a portal, so here we are." Jace replied "Where did you find the mundane."

"Simon? Well, he knew the place, and who was I to deny company." Rose replied with an indifferent shrug.

"-some of the weapons looked like they were glowing." Simon said, as Rosalie tuned back into the conversation between Clary and him.

"Glowing, did you say?" Rosalie questioned

"Yeah, yeah, like a blue silver." Simon replied, turning to Rosalie and Jace, who immediately turned to one another, smiles on their faces. "I wasn't imagining that, Clary"

"No," she started, "I won't tell you that."

"I'm going to tell him the truth."

"Okay." Jace replied

"Won't you try and stop me?"

"My oath to the Clave binds me, you don't have to condone to any oath."

And she began talking.

By the time she was done, Rosalie's mouth felt dry from even listening as the sun set.

"So, you're a, a-" the mundane started

"Shadowhunter, I kill demons, as does Jace." Rosalie replied.

"For real?" he asked, turning to Clary

"For real." She replied.

"I've had enough of this, I'm going inside, see you in a bit." Rosalie began

"Is that wise, Rosalie." Jace caught her arm as she walked towards the door

"Of course not, Jace darling." She said, patting his cheek and walking towards the door after shaking his hand from her arm.

Grabbing her stele from her back pocket, Rosalie traced a rune on her arm, watching as it burned into her skin, and seeing Simon's amazement in the event smiled, and then traced another onto the door to unlock it.

Rosalie pushed open the door and walked in with a cats tread, shutting the door silently after her. Walking through the back of the shop, the first thing Rosalie noticed were the manacles, attached securely to the wall, which had taken a beating, it was meant to be white, but had been spattered with blood, and was marred with scratches, paint was chipped away and turned out to be more of a grey.

Rosalie walked up to the wall, tracing a fingertip over one of the scratches then taking a hold of a manacle, and pulling firmly. It was steady in the wall; Rosalie decided she was definitely in the right place.

Then, a crash resonated through the silent shop, and voices yelled out in pain. Voices Rosie hadn't heard in a very long time and had wished many a time to never hear again.

"By the angel, Blackwell, maybe if you were quieter, we'd find him!" a man Rosalie knew all too well, Pangborn, chided Blackwell.

Rosalie moved silently down the hallway, towards the voices, pressed against the wall. They whirled around the corner, and she flattened herself into a doorway, eyes wide open, not breathing.

They wore warlock's robes, which most certainly didn't suit the two stocky men, with mean, pointed faces and beady little black eyes. And she couldn't forget the black mark of the circle, burned against their skin, fresh as the day she had seen them struggle against the stele searing their flesh to join an organisation of brutality voluntarily as she stood by, a good little girl hands behind her back, in her Sunday best. The smell didn't leave the house for weeks afterwards.

They clattered down the hallway, and into what Rosalie supposed, was the kitchen as she peered from the doorway.

She turned looking into the room she was in. a bedroom, she supposed, Luke Garraway's. She heard Clary and the others enter, but did not move from the place she was. She moved, slowly towards the desk. There, framed, was a picture of her, much younger, smiling, and looking at a man, with dark, wild hair and light crystalline eyes.

It was Luke Garroway, but ten years younger.


End file.
